even till after death do us part
by Uchii
Summary: what if bella had stayed with edward- but she was never bitten and continued to grow old and live her life as edward wanted for her? warning- sad


**A/N: hey everyone well, this is my first fan fic! and it all started when i was just thinking how sad it would be for edward to loose bella- for them to loose eachother and it came to me that edward wanted bella to grow old, and enjoy her life and he would stay with her, so i've had a bit of a play around with that concept. i must say- its quiet sad**

**Soundtrack: dancing by Elisa (it adds to the feel)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters- i wish i owned edward though**

* * *

We both knew this was coming, we'd made the choice long ago and we knew the consequence.  
I sat looking at her still beautiful face. It was old and worn but she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and some part of me still hoped that O had the same effect on her, even after all these years.  
She smiled at me, her brown eyes looked the way they had when I first met her, beautiful and innocent, but her smile was dazed, confused, it was not the smile I remebered, it was not the smile I had fallen inlove with.  
Something flashed across her face, something that reminded me of her, before she got her illness, before she forgot my name, who I was and what she felt for me. I bleieve I would have been unable to cope if she had forgotten me completly- I was still able to hear her call me name at night. She would call me to her side, into her arms, and I would wrap my arms around her, and I knew in her dreams she would be with me, she ould know my namem who I was and she would be inlove with me.  
"Bella," I whispered, I shook my head, I'd regreted this choice, I wish I had been selfish and I knew, she wished the same thing too.  
I glanced at her, and she smiled at me again, I smiled back, her favourite smile, and her face changed again, into a longing, loving look.  
"You have a lovely smile," she said sweetly, smiling at me again.  
I tried to reply, but I knew my voice would be shaking, my whole body was. So instead I just reached my hand to hers and squeezed it softly, I was cold and dry, I brought it to my lips and kissed her hand softly, inhaling her sweet sent. We didn't have much time- she was dying. "Why are you wasting your time with an old lady like me?" Bella chocked through laboured breathing.  
"Where elese in the world would I rather be," I soothed, "Than here with you"  
Bella smiled again, "your a lovely boy, I wish we'd had boys like you when I was younger"  
"Do you?" I mumbled.  
"Yes Edward." She said looking meaningfully into my eyes before she closed them.  
My body softened at the sound of my name thorugh her lips.  
"I looved someone once, your name reminds me of him." Bella's eyes closed tightly as tough she was trying to remember.  
"Yes, you did." My body felt as though it was bursting, I hadn't heard her talk like this in years, she had recalled my name and she wasn't even asleep.  
"Have you ever loved someone, Edward"  
"Yes. I do, and I will for the rest of eternity," I said, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Thats lovely." Her eyes droped closed and her head rested back onto the pillow.  
my hand still grasped hers, I traced her imperfections with my thumb. I listened to her breath and my body tensed as I heard it grow alarmingly softer. The moment was coming, the 'consequence' we both knew i'd follow her soon.  
Hours passed and her breath grew softer and then, her chest heaved and one word escaped her lips, "Edward"  
I stared at her, I listened for her breath, for the familar sound of her heart, but I heard nothing but the feirce sobs escaping my body.  
I bowed my head, my Bella, my silly, beautiful Bella was gone. If I could cry it would be nothing compared to what I would be doing now. Dry sobs escaped my chest. MY body shook and my world swayed. I dropped her hand and threw my arms around her, pulling her limp, frail body onto my lap and cradeled her in my stone arms. She was colder than me. I remebered doing this for the first time, when she always thought of me, but now I knew, she would forever be dreaming she would dream of me for eternity, untill I joined her. The young Bella would always exist. I wish I could just press stop and then hit rewind. I would alwayd remeber the touch of her lips, the touch of her hands, the smell of her heair, the beat of her hear and until I did join her, I would wonder the Earth, still hearing her say, still hearing her calling my name, calling for me, telling me she loved me.  
She would be waiting for me and soon I would come to her. I stayed like that for hours, untill I felt a stong body pull me away from Bella's body. Yells and sobs esacped my body in protest, but I couldn't move. I felt my body shaking violently. Someone waited for me at the door, they grasped me tightly but I was numb, I was blind and all I could see was my Bella's smiling face. The memories begain pouring into my mind.  
I hoped that she was still thinking of me and was waiting for me to return to her, when she called my name, calling me into her room and into her life, telling me she loved me, and stoking my body and it glittered and danced. The love of mine had died but I would be close behind, following her into the dark. I stood up, knowing what I must do. I pictured my Bella's face, her sad eyes and her mouth, forever calling my name, calling me through her window.

_I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

_"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever." -Twilight, pg 434_

**A/N: sob its soo sad! please dont hate me for writting it- i already hate my mind for producing such a horrible concept, so what did you guys think? read and review?! **

**love twi-bite xx**


End file.
